Historically, equipment from communication and electrical installations including; coaxial cables, conduit, wires, and other components which vertically traverse elevated structures have been fastened directly to worker access structures including; ladders, ladder cages, and hand rails. These structures have provided an immediate solution for equipment fastening. However, this type of installation has historically presented unsafe working conditions for the workers by obstructing and encumbering movement and rescue throughout access areas. Additionally, these installations may cause maintenance and/or structural damage when installed on areas which lack initial design and structural capability. Aside from fastening communication devices onto the aforementioned areas, a traditionally more acceptable installation includes welding or banding of communication brackets and raceways along the length of vertical steel. Many of these installations, however, have historically been of high cost and are associated with additional safety, structural, and maintenance issues.
The United States Occupational Safety and Health Administration's (OSHA) current regulations stipulate against specific obstructive encumbrances upon or within worker or rescuer access areas. Other national U.S. and state agencies also provide regulatory and design stipulations further prohibiting obstructions into and within these areas. More specifically, traditional fastening of communication and electrical equipment onto areas such as ladders encumber the fluid motion of the workers' hands when grasping and transitioning along the side-rails. Fastening devices such as clamps and bolted connections commonly encumber foot placement on rungs and further create abrasion risks for the worker or rescuer. Many coaxial cables used in the telecommunication industry emit radio-frequency waves. When workers and rescuers are subjected to these close-proximity coaxial cable installations they face exposure to radio-frequency waves which are known to cause bodily harm.
Elevated steel structures and associated access structures are commonly coated with expensive corrosion resistant high performance materials in order to limit corrosion through environmental exposure to the steel. Many of these materials need to be maintained according to industry standards derived from the Society for Protective Coatings, the National Association of Corrosion Engineers, and the American Water Works Association. When scheduled for routine maintenance and renovation work, many of the aforementioned traditional fastening methods are difficult to temporarily move off of or away from the steel. In some cases coordination of a temporary removal of the communication equipment may allow for a non-obstructed steel structure during its time of maintenance. Many of these cables and antennae are temporarily re-erected onto a Cell-On-Wheels (C.O.W.) which is usually an expensive and logistically difficult scenario. Due to the cost of the telecommunication equipment and ownership, many steel structure maintenance providers are prohibited from removing or repositioning such equipment. It is common for this telecommunication equipment to remain fastened to the coated steel surface, presenting a surface preparation and coating obstruction. This, in turn, causes the obstructed steel areas to not receive the proper corrosion repair and application of coatings. Furthermore, many installations induce abrasion and corrosion to the steel structure through cyclic abrasive action between coatings and fastening connections and by increasing the moisture content below and adjacent to the fastening area.
A traditional method of fastening communications equipment away from access areas includes weld-fastening coated steel stand-off brackets in series along the structural steel body. The cables can then be secured to these firmly welded “stand-off” brackets. Welding steel brackets onto the structure, especially an existing structure, is usually expensive, time intensive, requires specialized equipment and certification. In the case of weld-fasting onto a coated steel structures, the installation procedure must include abrasive removal of the coatings and steel in the areas of welding. This creates a breach in the homogenous corrosion resistance application to the steel which may cause accelerated corrosion if left improperly repair coated. Additionally, high temperatures induced from welding and grinding typically cause burning of the coatings near the site of the weld and obverse to the steel weld area. Proper repair of these areas include grinding of all affected areas to fresh steel and re-application of one or multiple coating layers which must also be matched for color and chemical compatibility. Traditionally, the obverse side of many of these installations are left inadequately or completely devoid of proper repair.
Steel surfaces to which fastening must be accomplished between communication equipment and the steel surfaces vary greatly according to radii and angled corners. While welded “stand-off” brackets come in a variety of shapes and sizes, they are not specifically designed to tangentially surface match with these curves and angles of the underlying steel structure. Thus, these existing one-size-fits-all brackets do not maximize the surficial contact areas in order to provide the maximum amount application stability. Previous designs also create sharp contact areas which regularly cause sharp abrasion pinch-points to underlying coatings. Additionally, these installations are not low-profile when compared to the steel surface, creating obstructions within the cross-section of access areas. This existing high-profile issue causes a top-heavy high profile connection which may structurally fail when induced to seasonal external environmental forces such as wind and ice dynamic loading characteristic of elevated structures.